


Like a Pool of Water, Rainbows and Blue Skies

by mistynights



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Getting Back Together, Kinda, Post-Canon, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights
Summary: Angie isn’t prepared to see Peggy in a bathing suit
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Like a Pool of Water, Rainbows and Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February day one. Today's prompt was **rainbow**. It's technically February second by they time this is being posted, but better late than never, right?
> 
> Title from Forever by Kottonmouth Kings.
> 
> Unbetaed. Any mistakes are mine.

The pool is a problem.

Back in New York, Angie had thought Howard Stark’s house—the one he’d let her and Peggy borrow—was the most extravagant thing he owned. Now that she is at his LA house, she can see the mistake in that assumption. It makes sense, she supposes, considering this is Hollywood they’re in. Life for people like Howard is always over the top in places like this.

Knowing all of this, though, was not enough to prepare Angie for the swimming pool, Stark’s  _ private _ swimming pool in yet another house of his, to be precise. She shouldn’t have been surprised when he suggested going during a particularly summer day. And yet, she’d been oh so very surprised.

Angie has gone swimming before, with her family when she was younger, but she’s never been at a pool with less than thirty people in it. She’s enjoying it a little too much, maybe.

But she’s gone off on a tangent and none of that is the point. 

The point is, Howard invited all four of them; Angie, Mister Fancy, Ana, and Peggy herself. 

Peggy  _ is _ , of course, the point. Because Peggy—well, let’s just say nothing could have prepared or warned Angie about the sight of English in a bathing suit. Nothing. They’ve been neighbors and have shared a house and have known each other quite well; and still, none of that could have prepared her.

Now, don’t get her wrong, Peggy in a bathing suit is a  _ sight _ , all curves and bright colors and more skin on display than Angie ever even thought of seeing. She’s a dream, honestly, and that’s why this whole pool thing is a problem.

Angie’s currently underwater, trying to calm her mind enough to join the conversation. Because, you see, in New York, she and Peggy had been close, if you may call it that. It was a tentative thing, slow and apprehensive, that took its damn time to grow between them. And then Peggy left without a warning, leaving behind only an apology note, and Angie was pissed.

Pissed enough that she considered refusing Howard’s invitation to visit LA and try her hand at acting for cinema. She almost did, too, but her career seemed more important at the time and not even a grudge could ruin that for her. So she accepted and went for a visit and got a part in one of Howard’s movies and Peggy apologized and now here they are. Things between them aren’t what they used to be. Angie doesn’t think they’ll be for a very long time. They’re trying, though, doing their best to take things back to the way they were. Maybe even further, if they are persistent.

Angie’s lungs begin to itch from her time underwater and she has to kick her way to the surface. The others are talking near the edge of the pool on the side opposite to Angie; Mr. Fancy floats with Ana wrapped around his back and Peggy sits outside, her feet on the water and her arms behind her to support her weight, and Howard splashes around them. 

She stays where she is, watches them with careful eyes and only half a mind to dive back down. Or, she watches Peggy, eyes focused on her figure, on the way her hair moves with her words, on her bright smile, on the calm air that surrounds her. 

“We’re going back inside,” a voice says next to her, startling her out of her thoughts. When she turns, she sees Howard standing there. He smiles at her, an odd glint in his eyes. “Edwin, Ana and I. Peg wants to stay longer.”

He gives Angie a meaningful look and then swims to the border, leaving her behind with a wave of his hand. When Angie looks at Peggy again, she’s on her own. Peggy catches her eye a second later, smiles and lets herself fall in the water. Angie has a moment of panic before Peggy reaches her. She considers leaving, joining the others just so she doesn’t have to deal with Peggy right now. Not because she doesn’t want to talk with Peggy, but because of the whole bathing suit situation. She doesn’t get a chance to move, though, and maybe, just maybe, it’s for the best.

Peggy breaks the water surface some steps away from her. Angie watches her emerge from the water like a goddess in a story, like a siren ready to take her prey—and what a willing prey Angie would be.

The sun hits Peggy just right as she makes her way closer to Angie. It makes her eyes shine like golden honey, and it turns the droplets of water that hang from her eyelashes and her hair into tiny rainbows. Angie stares at them, at the way they reflect their colors on Peggy’s cheeks, at the way some of them fall and trace the lines of her face.

When Angie focuses on her surroundings again, Peggy is standing  _ right there _ , in front of her. There’s a smile on her face, softer than anything Angie can think of, and it makes her knees just a little bit weak. It’s fine, she’s fine. She can survive this. Maybe. Surely. Probably not.

“You’ve been distant,” Peggy says, fingers playing with the water and eyes on hers. “Is something wrong?”

Angie could laugh. She would, probably, if her breath wasn’t failing her right now. She shrugs instead, drags her acting self to the surface just so she can have some words to answer with.

“I just like the water, English,” she replies. Peggy laughs, a sound like a beautiful song. 

“I bet.”

She’s close. Angie has to tilt her head slightly upwards to look at her properly. She’s so close. It makes memories flash behind Angie’s eyelids; memories of New York and rainy days and empty rooms and the two of them in front of each other and their faces getting closer and—

“Howard thinks we should talk,” Peggy says, breaking through Angie’s thoughts yet again. “About us, about what we were, what we are.”

“And what do you think?” Angie asks, because that’s really the only thing her mind can come up with other than  _ fuck you, Howard _ .

“I think,” Peggy says, careful, calculating, “that there are better things we could do with our time.” 

Angie’s eyes widen a fraction. Peggy looks at her, expectation and hope and fear etched in her features. Angie takes a moment to look at her in the eye, to consider their past, their present, the myriad of possible futures that unfold in front of them. And then she nods, just as hopeful and afraid as Peggy herself.

But Peggy just smiles, wider than ever, and leans down until their lips brush. And maybe Howard is right, maybe they still have to talk in order to make everything right. But Talking can wait. For now, this is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://misty--nights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
